Card Gallery
Card Gallery (pol - Karta Zdjęć) — kucyk, który przeżył wiele przygód, a nawet tych najgorszych. Jest dorosłym kucykiem, który zazwyczaj się częściej woli uczyć, niż bawić się na podwórku itp. Jej bratem jest Walery. Powstanie Card Gallery, powstała całkiem z nudów, przez Użytkowniczka: Youixd. Pierwsze kroki tworzenia były dość nie do opanowania. Głównie to kucyk, mógł być zaskoczony i na pewno by się spytał : -Co ta dziewczyna wyprawia? Zapoznanie z generatorem Jako zapoznanie się z edytorem/generatorem, Youixd ('' imię : Diana/Julka ) próbowała wyobrazić kucyka ze swoich myśli. Oczywiście, wiadomo było że nie było takich rzeczy których ona chce. Diana była tym zawiedziona, ale przecież mogła coś dorysować własnoręcznie, ale tego nie zrobiła. Zesłanie kucyka na Wiki Diana, oczywiście z miłą chęcią przesłała na Wiki swoją Card Gallery. W jej planach w myślach, układała się historia pierwszego artykułu. Gdyż nie wie czy na pewno wszystkie informacje umieści, postanowiła zapisać to na kartce. Minęło trochę tego czasu, ale się poświęciła, iż dodawanie swoich kucyków 'Fanowskich' Było jej pasją/hobby. Marzenia '''Jako źrebię' Gdy była Card Gallery małym źrebakiem, jej największym pragnieniem było latanie. Rodzice jej obiecywali, że tak się stanie. Ale że nauka ją bardziej pochłonęła, niestety nie wyrosło jej ani jedne skrzydło, za to mały róg. Źrebak był zrozpaczony, że obietnica nie została spełniona. Następnego miesiąca, kucyk co raz bardziej dorastał, a z wiekiem czasu zapominała, przykrego zdarzenia o jej marzeniu. Jako już kucyk w wieku szkolnym, chodziła do podstawówki. Ale tak czy siak opowiadała o jej największym marzeniu, nie spełnionym przez rodziców. Rodzice obiecywali jej, że tak się stanie i tak się właśnie stało. Po szkole Card poszła do domu. Jak zwykle zjadła i poszła odrabiać lekcje i się uczyć. O godzinie wieczornej, rodzice zabrali Card Gallery do zamku Księżniczki Book Ball, i po cichu ('' nie zauważalna stała się Księżniczka Celestia ) i swoją magią Celestia unosiła Card Gallery, a za to ona czuła, że jej marzenia się spełniły. Później okazało się, że to tylko, Celestia. Kucyk wpadł w rozpacz. Celestii i Book stało się przykro. '''Jako dorosły kucyk' Przechodząc do wieku dorosłego kucyka... Poznając nowego kucyka Pegaza, w Starlinge ( Miasto w którym mieszkała '') zwącego się ''Rainbow Dash, zapytała się jak zdobyła skrzydła. Rainbow opowiedziała jej całą historię (...) I tak nadszedł kolejny wieczór. Card Gallery, czytała książkę pt ,,Jak zdobyć skrzydła'' Zrobiła wszystkie kroki, ale nic! Rodzice jej tłumaczyli, że musi znaleźć dane przeznaczenie swoje, które da ci skrzydła. Kucyk był tak zainteresowany, że wypytywał każdego pegaza z miasta. Po paru miesiącach, kucyk się poddał temu wyzwaniu. Powiedziała, że da sobie spokój z tymi skrzydłami. Kucyk postanowił, że będzie pomagał w fabryce Żyj kolorowo!- ''Niestety się okazało, że musi posiadać skrzydła, albo się podejmie ciężkiej pracy bez skrzydeł, i bez kłopotów poradziła sobie. Na następny dzień co raz trudniejsze i cięższe składniki kolorów, zostały dostarczane. Po wielu jej trudach, w końcu wynagrodzono ją znaczkiem, ale nie na długo.... Historia '''Utrata znaczka' Gdy już miała swój ukochany znaczek, a był to znak miłości, pewna Księżniczka Allmora, chciała taki znaczek, ale by go osiągnąć trzeba było na niego zapracować i mieć powołanie/hobby interesujące taki znaczek. Pewnej nocy, ukazała się w jej zamku ('' gdyż jej cała rodzina jest królewska i żądna władzy, mieszka w zamku ) Przeszkadzał jej w zabraniu jej pies kundelek-jamnik, koloru czarnego, który się wabi 'Fifi 'bo centralnie leżał na boku Card Gallery. Był tak wtulony w kołdrę i jej bok, że księżniczka odpuściła i przyszła kolejnej nocy. Tym razem pies spał w swoim leżaku. Księżniczka była szczęśliwa, że w końcu zdobędzie jej znaczek wymarzony! Card za to się nie spodziewała, i pod czas używania zaklęcia pt ,,''Znika zaczku ''( specjalna nazwa z błędami i nie poprawiać, proszę ) Się przebudziła, a obie na raz wrzeszczały. Księżniczka szybko użyła zaklęcia, by zatrzymać czas, i tak spokojnie mogła zabrać jej znaczek. Nie wiedziała, że ten czar zatrzymuje cała Equestrię, oprócz Allmory rodziców. Allmora była zrozpaczona, i uważała, że to kłamstwo i głupie plotki! Ale jednak stało się to co przypuszczała... Księżniczka rozglądnęła się w dwie strony i zaczęła uciekać. Zamek Card Gallery i jej rodziny, udawał że stali się nie ruchomi! Card Galler'a była zachwycona tym i rzuciła zaklęcie na Księżniczkę. Księżniczka nie zauważyła tego, ale za to znaczek schowała w jej własnym mieście ''Blikowo ''w małej przezroczystej puszcze. Card zauważyła, że nie ma znaczka. Rozglądała się po zamku. Potem wróciła znowu do Księżniczki Allmory i okazało się, że jej znaczka nie ma. Tata znał specjalne zaklęcie, które przywoła magiczną kulę, która pokaże co się działo, jeśli się wybierze : ☀ Porę dnia ☀ Czas tego zdarzenia ☀ Od jakiego kucyka się to zaczęło ☀ W jakim pokoju ☀ Kto brał udział ☀ Wygląd ( ''jeśli nie zna się tego kucyka, ani nie widziano jego wyglądu '') Tata gdy wyczarował ją, cała rodzina ( a była ona duża ) się zapatrzyła w kulę. Siostra Card krzyknęła, iż wiedziała kto to. Powiedziała z powagą i zaskoczeniem, że to Księżniczka Allmora. Każdy wiedział kto to, no oczywiście oprócz Card Gallery, gdyż jeszcze chodzi ona do szkoły. Mama wyjaśniła kto to. - ''To jest okropna i rozwydrzona Księżniczka! Już ok. 192 kucykom, no plus ty to 193 kucykom, zabrała znaczki. Zabiera je ponieważ ona też chce takie mieć, a by je zdobyć trzeba ciężko pracować! Wiadomo mi o tym, że je szybko ukrywa w przezroczystej puszce i przesyła do jej własnego miasta. '' Card Gallery wpadła na pomysł, że to właśnie jej znaczek może tam się znajdować! Gdyż były wakacje, wraz z jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, wyruszyły o świcie do Blikowa...Po dwóch dniach ciężkich dotarły do tego miasta ( dwa dni wytrzymały, ponieważ ludzie przyjmowali je z miłą chęcią do ich domów ) Card Gallery z Twilight Moon, wypytywały o Księżniczkę Allmorę, ale nikt nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest, za to jeden kucyk wiedział gdzie kryje znaczki. -'' O tuż ta podła Księżniczka kryje znaczki w diamentowej jaskini ( pokazuje dokładniej gdzie jest ) Tak, Tak...Widać że jest brązowa, ale po to by nikogo nie ciekawiło tam wejść, ponieważ jak się wejdzie...Ojojoj, może już nie oddać znaczka nigdy. Oczywiście oddaje, ale trzeba długo czekać, aż się jej znudzi. Przyjaciółki zebrały się przed jaskinią. Wydawała się straszna, no ale wyzwanie dla znaczka. Card Gallery, pędem po galopowała do środka jaskini. Kucyki się rozglądały za puszkami. Rainbow Dash, zauważyła wielką ścianę, z puszkami przezroczystymi i...Jej znaczek! Kucyki były radosne, a w tym Card Gallery! Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy ( iż były pegazami i mogły latać '') pomogły jej zdjąć puszkę. I szybko wyszły na zewnątrz i Card wraz z Twilight i Rarity, całą resztę wraz ze sobą, teleportowały do zamku Card Gallery. Było tylko słychać z oddali wrzask Księżniczki. Rodzice zablokowali całe miasto. Miasto było spokojne o swoje znaczki, a przy wjazdach do miasta, była masa ochroniarzy, z każdej ze stron. Na koniec, wszystkie opowiedziały, jak do tego się zebrały, a Księżniczka Allmora tylko płakała i się żaliła, dla rodziców, że zgubiła znaczek Card Gallery. Cechy charakteru Jest to wesoły kucyk, który pisze swój własny pamiętnik z ciekawą historią, która się przydarzyła jej w dany dzień. Kocha naturę, a także zwierzęta, a najbardziej małe/średnie/duże słodkie pieski. Jest maniaczką słuchania muzyki. Skoro kucyk ten jest wesoły, to także w okropne dni umie rozśmieszyć każdego nawet siebie. Zainteresowania Card Gallery się interesuje pisaniem na ''Brony Wiki. ''Oprócz tego próbuje pięknie śpiewać, bez fałszu. Jej artykuły wydają się dość ciekawe i ,,lekko,, długie. Za to śpiew okropnie fantastycznie! Kocha jazdę na rolkach. Bierze udział w turniej wymyślonych przez jej przyjaciółki, a się ściga z jej znanymi kolegami. Ludzka odpowiedniczka Card Gallery ma swoją ludzką odpowiedniczkę. Po raz pierwszy weszła do świata wirtualnego ( ''świata ludzi '') Gdy poszukiwała jej korony skradzionej przez Księżniczkę Allmorę ( ''zdarzenie ze znaczkiem było tuż po tym zdarzeniu '') Jej wygląd był w miarę do wytrzymania. ~ Wygląd Card Gallery w wersji ludzkiej zrobiła mi moja kuzynka <3'' Zwierzęta Card Gallery, posiada kundla-jamnika, mającego czarną sierść. Jest on bardzo miły, za to przeciwną cechą jest bardzo szczekliwy! Jest to w miarę średni piesek. Kocha go z całych sił, nawet gdy ją wkurza. Wygląd Kucyk Jest to bardzo różowy kucyk. Jej fryzura jest od góry do dołu krzywo skrócona, a jest za to koloru różowo-niebiesko. Jej piękny kolor jest cały niebieski, a otoczona jego górna część jest różowa, zaplątana w warkocz. Ma piękne błękitne oczy widocznie robione na podstawie Rarity. Na kopytkach przednich ma różowe butki z żółtymi kółeczkami. Ma na szyi różowy naszyjnik i fioletową kokardę. Ludzki odpowiednik Jako ludzka Card Gallery jest koloru brązowego ('' w przyszłości zmieni się na różowy ) Nosi na rękach długą bransoletkę. Ubrała się akurat swobodnie czyli w: ''czarną ala ,,kamizelkę, a pod nią niebieską koszulkę. Spodnie ma czarne wraz z trampkami czarnymi na koturnach.'' Relacje Blask Dance Świetnie dogaduje się z Blask Dance. Czuje, że ona jest jak jej siostra. Często piszą do siebie, i plotkują, o tym jakich pięknych ogrów widzieli. ~''Sekcja aktualnie w budowie.'' Galeria Card Gallery przebranie za czarownika by Youixd.png|Card Gallery w wersji czarownika/agenta Card Gallery jako sarenka by Youixd.png|Card Gallery w wersji sarny Card Gallery przebranie za pana wąsacza by Youixd.png|Card Gallery z wąsami w przebraniu. Posiada sztuczne skrzydła które tak na prawdę nie unoszą w górę, odgryziony sztuczny róg i sztuczne wąsy Zobacz także ''Moje inne kucyki '' - Blask Dance - Walery - Maline Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Jednorożce